Episode 7527 (12th June 2016)
Plot Chrissie reminds Andy that they have a business meeting. They question if Bernice is okay, as her makeup from the night before is smeared down her face. Bernice insists everyone is entitled to a night off but rushes off when she sees the digger keys in her handbag. Rakesh arrives at The Mill to find the scaffolding broken and the porch caved in. At the café, Dan tells Ashley that Amelia has saved a seat for him and Arthur at church. Ronnie protest to Rakesh that the scaffolding was fine yesterday and none of this isn't fault. Bernice feels guilty as she overhears Rakesh informing Ronnie that he is off the job. Whilst out with Alfie, Lisa tells Belle she needs to put Jermaine out of her mind, as he could still report her to the police. Tracy throws a tennis ball for Cheryl which accidentally hits Lisa. Tracy apologises and Lisa questions why she is reading a trashy magazine. Tracy insists it isn't trashy and suggests Belle could do with reading it as there is a part on heartbreak. Tracy recommends Belle do a cleansing ritual like her magazine suggests. Andy finds Bernice crying after she breaks a plate. She reveals that she got wasted, and did something worse than putting Katie's wedding dress on, she purposely drove a digger into Mill Cottage. Andy tries to comfort Bernice as Ronnie arrives. Rishi manages to talk himself into Jimmy, Dan and Rodney's poker night. Victoria hands Holly her wages, and she heads into Hotten. Ronnie confronts Bernice about the damage to the scaffolding, insisting it must have been her or Lawrence. Bernice explains Lawrence is in Dubai, but Ronnie suggests she did it on his behalf. Andy tells Ronnie it was his fault. Brenda comments on the amount of money Victoria made with the Diddy Diner at the festival. Moira appears in the café and asks how Holly did, as Brenda comments that she couldn't work at festivals due to all the drugs. Moira worries when Victoria reveals Holly has gone into Hotten to blow her wages. Victoria tells Moira not to worry but she can't help being paranoid. Andy tells Rakesh that he caused the damage, and Rakesh apologises to Ronnie, and asks him to start work again, but Ronnie refuses and asks Rakesh for the money he is owed. Ronnie tells Bernice he knows it was her that caused the damage, and Andy must be a good mate to cover for her. Tracy, Lisa and Belle each burn an item that symbolize their men. Andy asks for an explanation from Bernice as furious Chrissie arrive home wondering why Andy didn't show up that their meeting. The men set up the poker table in the Pirate ship, and Rishi arrives with cigars and rum. Hearing the men in the pirate ship scares Arthur, as he believes it's ghosts. Andy cannot believe it as Bernice confides in him that Lawrence is gay. Moira searches Holly's bag when she arrives home from Hotten. She feels awful when she finds gig tickets for her and Cain and no drugs. Holly informs Moira that she hopes one day she will believe in her and walks out. Outside Holly takes a wrap of heroin out her pocket and puts it in the bin. Bernice questions what her next step is now she knows the truth about Lawrence's sexuality. Andy confronts her and she leans in for a kiss. They kiss, but break apart just as Chrissie appears in the kitchen. Chrissie drags Andy upstairs,unaware of what she nearly walk in on. Cast Regular cast *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Butlers Farm - Yard and kitchen *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street *Cricket pitch *Cricket Pavilion - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Pirate ship *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden and Arthur's bedroom Notes *This episode was broadcast on Sunday at 7.00pm, due to schedule changes caused by coverage of Euro 2016. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,210,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns